The Past, the Present and the Future
by Nikas13
Summary: After the disaster with the cronosphere, the two Queens of Underland decide to rule together. But how will Iracebeth of Crims face this? Will she be able to find support in her sister, accept herself how she is, and maybe find the person who have loves her? Read and find much more in here, along with many flashbacks from her childhood! There are more characters than the ones below
1. Chapter 1

_**The Past, the Present, and the Future**_

 **Disclaimer:** I sadly don't own any of the characters, nor do I make proffit out of this.

 **Chapter 1**

The Underworld was at peace now. Both Queens, Red and White, had started to get along together. They wanted to get back all the lost years, and be sure that the each one had forgiven the other. That's why they had agreed to rule together. And that's why they were now in Marmoreal, talking about how things would be from now on. And to have a proper conversation.

They sat awkwardly in one of the many rooms. They were alone, except for the servants Mirana had asked to bring something for them to eat. Iracebeth tried and failled to ignore the puzzled, scared and disgusted looks that were send her way. Someone had to start speaking, and very quickly, so the Red Queen, moving unconfortably on her chair, spoke first.

"Sooo... What about now?" her sister looked at her with confusion in her eyes.

"I have no idea. I suppose we should tell people about our decision to rule together, but..." she stoped mid sentence, woried about what Racie might think.

"But you scared about how people might react to my comeback." looking at Mirana's worried face, she added. "You can say it, alright? I'm not going to try to hurt you. I never wanted to. It was just that... Damn, you were everyone's favorite and with this huge head things didn't got easier." the ginger one sighted and lowered her eyes. "I'm sorry."

"It wasn't your fault Racie." she took her sister's hand into hers. " Well, at least not all of it. I liked being the favorite. I didn't bother with your feelings. That's why I made the vow of never hurting any living creature ever again. Because I regreated the way I treated you. Principaly becase you allways took care of me." both of them smiled, remembering their childhood adventures.

"Everyone loved you so much... And in my eyes, you were the guilty one. But it wasn't your fault. It never was. They had already been displeased with me long before you were borned. I wasn't the perfect litle princess, you see? But they had no one to compared me with, neither did they had someone to replaced me. But then you came and..." the Red Queen's voice was barely above a whisper.

"And I took away what you had." the White Queen completed.

"No! I mean YES! I mean... kind of. You just had to smile and you would get everything you wanted. You still have that smile, you know? I didn't want to be like you. I wanted YOU to be like ME! I thought that you were just sacred of having some fun..."

"Yeah... I remember what kind of fun you like! Your idea of fun was based on breaking things!"

"No it wasn't! Those were accidents and you know it!"

"Really? What about the time when you decided to play animals and became a monkey and ended up breacking mother's favorite chandelier!?"

"Monkeys behave like that! I was getting into character! And you know what?! I also remember a litle princess who used to eat shoes!"

"What about you?! You chewed on pillows!"

"I didn't do it! I still do!" Iracebeth was smirking. Her signature smirk. A smirk where the left side of her mouth went higher than the rest, showing her perfect wight teeth.

"No way! I can't believe I am related to you!" Mirana was pleased to see her sister smile again. "Remember that time when you tried to teach how to ride a horse and I was so scared that I let the horse run away, and we spent all morning searching for him?"

"I thought Mother was going to have a panick atack!" the Red Queen stood up and with a finge pointed to the ceilling, she began imiting their Mother's lecture. "You were incredible inresponsible! You shall never get out of this room again! How dare you apeare here in such a state?! Look at your dresses! Your shoes your hair! That is ot the way a Lady should behave! It's your fault Iracebeth! Was sister is too young for such things!"

By now, Mirana's was bended over, laugthing. She could allways count on her sister to make her laugth. This was the Iracebeth she had grown up with. But after the Fell Day, things started went way worst than they had before.

While both Queens kept chatting, the servants brought a tray with pop-tarts, scones, tea, hot chocolate, cupcakes and other delicious things. They spent the rest of the afternoon together, remembering the old days, thinking about the future one, and of course, installing Iracebeth in one of the many guest rooms in the palace. But of course her sister wanted her to be near her, so she ended up in the room right next to hers.

Meanwhile, the Hater, Mallymkun, the Tweedles, Cheshire and Bayard were in the Gardens, talking about the events of the day. The tea cups had already been multiple times refilled, but the conversation still went for many hours. The Hatter had just joined them, after helping his family settle themselves.

"So, how are they, Hatter? I'm sure that after so long in the domain of that horrid big-headed woman they must be quite..." Mally was sitting on top of a scone, while driking tea from a tiny tiny teacup.

"Maddening?" the Hatter looked back to the castle. "Not at all. In fack, they have never been better. My cousin used to have lots of alergies, and now he is as free of them as a butterfly is of skills. As free as a butterfly is of butter. Funning things butterflys. You can say that butterflys existe but flying butters don't. I should make a butter hat! Oh yes, that would be most wonderful! An-"

" Hatter!" Bayard had to stop him, other way they would never hear the end of it. "What do you mean when you say that they have never been better?"

"They said that Bloody Big Head helped them in some ways." he stop for a moment, thinking about how to expose his point "They said it could have bean much worst. It wasn't good, but it wasn't all bad!"

"It was like us! She was mea-" Tweedledum started.

"Not tha mean! There were some warm beds..." Tweedledem disagreed.

"Yeah... I liked the beds..."

The Tweedles kept talking, completing eachother sentences until everyone got tired of hear them. Only one person stayed silent throught all of this. Cheshire. The magic Cat hadn't sayed a word yet. He was thinking... Yes thinking... The fact that he could turn himself invisible had some... benefits. He was private to many of the problems of the people in Underland. Over heard conversations... Images that should have never been seen... He had seen it all, heard it all. And he also knew some things about the Red Queen.

He had seen it when they were only children, and he was seeing it now, after so long. He didn't knew what it was, but when Iracebeth of Crims sayed that she allways like tiny things, he saw it! It was there! He knew the Queen like no one else, including her own sister, the White Queen. He had been private to her feelings, not that she knew it. And that thing about her that was back now, could only mean two things: or Underland was about to be ruled by two perfetly syncronised sisters, or Hell was about to break loose.

"Cheshire! Are you listenning?!" Mally was on top of a bull, looking at him suspiciously.

"Of course not, my friend. I shall go now." and with that, the magic cat disapeared.

"He knows something..." Bayard was a dog, and even thought cats and dogs don't combined, he knew that cat veryyyy well...

"Then he must tell us what it is!" the Hatter still hadn't calmed down. He was too excited about his family.

"Tell what?" a soft voice said from behinde them. Looking in that way, the tea party members saw Mirana half floating half walking to where they sat. She too had a happy smile on her face.

"We don't know!" the Hatter stood up, rushing to her side. "Your Majesty, thank you for helping my family. You have no idea what it meant to me. I shall hat your head like no hatter have hat before."

"Thank you my friend." she took something from her pocket. "But you shouldn't thank only me. It was everything thanks to Alice. And from what I have seen my sister also kind of helped them too. By the way, she asked me to give you this so that you can give them to your cousin."

"What are those?"

"Yeah, they look funny!"

And the Tweedles were quite right. They had the shape of a bean, but had many diferent colors, even having two colors some of them.

"Racie said they were pills, to help his allergies. He knows what to do with them." she sat at the table and grabed a cup of tea. There is never too much tea!

"Is it safe?" Mally asked, looking carefully to her Queen.

"If they didn't hurt him until now, I don't see why they would hurt him from nowone."

"I meant, is it safe to have the Red Queen here?"

They were all looking at Mirana now. They needed to know! It was hard to forget what they had gonne throught,at to have that woman there...

"Only time will tell us... " she looked up, to the window she knew belong to her sister's bedroom. "But I think she has something planned to redim herself..."

 **To be continued...**

 **A.N.:** Hey everyone! There you go, the first chapter! I hope you enjoy! By the way, sorry for any mistakes you might find, I'm portugese and only fifteen, so I'm still learning. To anyone who would like to know, I also have a fanfiction about Reign, between Henry and Catherine, The Hunger Games, between Effie and Haymitch and The Club Winx, about the Trix and their past and family and stuff like that. Adeus.


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Past, the Present, and the Future**_

 **Disclaimer:** I sadly don't own any of the characters, nor do I make proffit out of this.

 **Chapter 2**

"Mirana. Mirana! Wake up Mirana!" the Wight Queen turn to her left, covering her head with a pillow.

"Racie, what time is it?" the Red Queen jumped to her sister bed, taking away her pillow and grabing her face, forcing her to open her eyes.

"Time for you to wake up! We have a lot to do today! The others are all ready!" It wasn't totally true, but just because that infernal blue cat had fallen assleep on the kitchen table. Iracebeth grabed her sister by the foot and took her to the bathroom. "Now, you take a bath and get ready. I want you at breackfast in fifteen minuts, alright?"

With that, the Red Queen left her sister's room. It was six in the mornig, still no sun outside. It had been a week since they had seen Alice for the last time, and the changes had been most obvious. All of them missed her. All except Iracebeth. She didn't look afected by her departer. But a big deal had hapenned during that week.

However, the most important one had been the plans for the knew Castle. The Queens had agreed to built a knew one, because in Marmoreal Iracebeth stood out too much, in Salazar Gum Mirana was the one who stood out too much, and their parents' house brought up to many memories. So, one afternoon, they sat in the gardens trying to figure out what to do.

"We need a main colour." Racie was surounded by papers and more papers, full of numbers and scatches.

"Uhm..." Mirana sipped on her tea. "What about pink? It's wight and red mixed. It would be nice."

"What about no, ãh? Pink is too... Pink!" she bit her pencil.

"Why not?! It's perfect!"

"I thought white was perfect..." she said, smirking and her eyes never leaving the papers in front of her. "We need something stronger! Something thet shows power. Somet-"

"Not black for goodness sake!"

"I wasn't going to sugest black!"

"Really?" Mirana looked at her pouting sister "Than what were thinking to do?"

"Well... I... uhm... I was... GOING TO ASK YOUR FRIENDS! Yes! That was exacly what I was going to do! C'mon!"

With that, the Wight Queen was dragged throught the gardens by her sister, until they finally found two of them sitting around a table, having tea and scones. When they saw their Queens coming, one trying to hide her laugth, the other busy talking and gesturing madly, they half frowned half smiled. It wasn't being easy to accept Iracebeth back, principally because they hadn't actually talked. Or been in the same room. It seemed that the Red Queen was trying to avoid them.

And with all reasons. That day still tormente her. How could one forget the humiliation. It was supposed to be her special day, and it had all been ruined. And her parents... She had promessed herself she would make them proud, but instead, her father took away her crown. But it had always been like that in reality. She could think of many times that had hapenned. Or worst. But it hadn't been allways like that. There had been times when she craved her parents attention, when she wanted to feel loved by them.

To everyone, they were the Rulers of a country, kind, wise and fair, but for the litle ginger girl, they were the two faces of a coin. They were her parents, the person she wanted to impresse. They were her parents, the ones that could never see the good in her actions, or praise her by anything. They were the ones that molded her personality, made her be the women she was today. But she had been stronger. She had made her weaknesses her strengths, so she couldn't be afected by them. And she had shown them proudly. No one understood her why she was so obcessed with hearts, but it all had a meaning. All of it. That day. The day she adopted the heart as her symbol. The day she had taken the red as her colour. The day it all changed...

 **Flashback...**

 _It had been a long time ago. A time before Alice, the Jabberwocky or any pop-tart accident. Iracebeth was seven, and Mirana five. At that time, they were with their tutor. The old woman was talking about how they should behave when some Noble or important person visited the Castle or something like that. The younger princesse was paying attention, drinking each word the old woman said. The red-headed one, however was looking out the window._

 _All she wanted to do was go outside, run freely. As an oposite to her sister, Iracebeth was nothing of the princesse she should be. She was wild and full of emotions. On a moment she could be the happiest everyone had seen her, in the other she could be screaming bloody murder. She simply couldn't stay still. But there was one thing that had allways atracted the older heir: creatures._

 _Not the simple ones that lived among the other citizens. No. The wild ones, the dangerous, untamed. Those were the ones she loved to observe. To study. To bond with. However, those were the creatures that gave her scratches and wounds, those she had to hide from her parents._

 _When the class ended, Iracebeth said she had something to show her sister. They went by horse to the forest. Once there, she led her young sister to a cave. Inside was a litle dog with wight fur. He run in circles, happy to see Raice. She held him in her arms, showing it to her litle sister._

 _However, Mirana got scared by its many teeth and run away, crying. She climbed to the horse who took her back home._

 _Iracebeth knew she could trust her horse to take good care of her litle sister. The red head was both sad and disapointed. And a litle ofended. It hurt to see Mirana scared by her litle Bandersnatch. That's how she called him. She had hoped her sister would see how cute he was and help her take care of him._

 _Her father was allways saying she never did anything with her sister. That was because they liked very diferent things._

 _After feeding her pet, playing with him and prepare him for bed, Iracebeth left and went home. It was a long way home without a horse. When she arrived it was dark already._

 _She tried to enter the Castle without being seen, but a big hand grabed her ear and draged her to her bedroom. She tried to get free but the grip only got stronger. She was pushed inside and fell hard on the ground. The man towered above her._

 _"Mind to explain me what did you have on your head to take your baby sister to see that freak?!" her father was angry. Very angry!_

 _"You're allways telling me to do stuff with Mirana. I just wanted to show her Ban-" a hard slap left a red handprint on her face._

 _"Not this! You and your weird obsession with monsters!" slaped her again. "Why can't you be normal?! Why can't you play with dolls like you're sister?!" that did it for Iracebeth._

 _She had been trying to behave herself. She tried not to scream, to control her temper, to be nice and sweet! But did anyone saw that?! NO! No one ever saw the good in her... Whatever she did, it could only be something bad. Like when she had tried to make a cake for her mother's birthday but accidentaly set the kitchen on fire. It wasn't on porpuse but her father had punished her severely._

 _"Because I'm not her! I'm not Mirana! I hate playing with dolls! I like my creatures and they are not monsters!" she was finally stooding to her father. And it hadn't been a good._

 _In his anger, he punched her jaw sending her flying across the room. Iracebeth hit her head on the bookcase. She felt blood running down her forehead. Something hit her across the face macking her yelp with surprise and pain. The man hade taken his belt and was hitting her everywhere. The litle girl cried and scream, begging her father to stop, but he was blind by anger._

 _The door opened and a woman came rushing inside._

 _"Stop! Please dear, stop! She is just a child!" her mother's voice ripped throught her father's anger. He imideatly threw the belt away and kneel near his daughter._

 _Iracebteh flinched at her father's touch. She couldn't believe the things he said. She knew he liked Mirana more. She had allways known. But hearing him say it, comparing her to her younger sister. It was much worst. He said he wasn't normal... Did he saw her as a monster too? She already knew the answer. She had allways known. She knew she was not the best, but was it to much to ask for some love from her own familly?_

 _Seeing her reaction, the man stood and left the room. Her mother asked a servant to run her a bath and told her to get into bed. She didn't got the confort or love she needed after such a traumatising experience, and her heart acked. No one came to see her that night. Iracebeth didn't judge her sister. The blond girl was scared and surelly had run to her father to be conforted._

 _That neve hapenned to Iracebeth, thought. She was never good enough. That night, when she was finally laying in her bed, tears streamed down her face. The bruises and cuts were painfull. She could barelly move without feelling like she was being riped in two._

 _However, what pained her the most was the lack of love. She had a knot in her throat and her chest was tight. That only made the sobs worst. She couldn't breath. In that moment she wished she couldn't feel, she wished the red handprint on her face wasn't there..._

 _That night, Iracebeth promessed herself she would never make such a mistake again. She had wanted their love and instead she got a broken heart. She would never suffer that again. If her weakness was her heart, than it must became her strength. If her father had marked her with a red handprint, than she would wear it like a badgeof honor._

 _The heart would be her symbol and red would be her color._

 **End of Flashback...**

The Red Queen was so lost in her thoughts that didn't even see that she was already near the table, and if it wasn't for Mirana holding her behind she would have colided with it.

Iracebeth had yet to talk with her sister's friends. And if it depended on her, it wouldn't happen so soon. However, thanks to her short temper, there they stood, Mirana greeting and hapilly talking with her friends, and she, trying not to have a heart atack.

There, was the Hatter and the White Rabbit. They were just two, but she didn't felt ready yet. Or any time soon. Or ever. Luckily, they weren't paying her much attention.

However, to her displease, Mirana decided to introduce her. Of course the Wight Queen was just trying to help her sister, but the other could do well without such a... chance.

"Everyone, I would like you to meet my lovely sister, Iracebeth." _Lovelly?! Is she serious?_

No one said anything. The atmosphere was tense. Neither knew actually what to say. It was getting really awkward.

Tired of the silence, Iracebeth reuned some courage and finally broke the silence.

"Good afternoon." they just stared at her. The Wight Rabbit started to shake and faint. Tarrant only looked at her curiously.

"Hello." he was staring at her weirdly. _At least he didn't faint._

"Iracebeth as something to ask you." oh, her litle sister must have an evil rib.

"Really?" he looked excited, bouncing in his sit, his eyes expectants and shinning with anticipation.

"Well... Uhm, yes... You see, we are building a new castle an-"

"Ooooooohh! A new castle! Can I see it?! Can I?! Can I, can I, can I?! Oh, pleeeeaaaase, can I?! Are you going to make a party on there?! Am I invited?! Do you need a hat?! I can make you a hat! Do you like hats?!" he kept going on and on and on...

Iracebeth wasn't used to the Hatter's way of speaking, or to the quantaty of words that he produced in a minut. The Red Queen looked over her shoulder to ask her sister for some help, only to find her gonne. _Of course she would do this! Leave me alonne with one of her friends... Soooo typicall!_ She took a deep breath and prepared herself.

"Yes, you can visit the castel. In fact, I think Mirana will want you to live there. I suppose we will have to make a party to officialize our decision to rulle together and of course you're invited. I don't really have an opinion about hatts, and if you want you can make one it's fine for me, but it might be a bit dificu-"

"Because you're head is huge!?" Iracebeth did not believe he had asked that. She didn't believe at all. But when she looked in his eyes she didn't saw malice, only curiosity. She knew he had a dark side, but this didn't seem to be the case.

"Yes." she tried to keep the emotions out of her voice but the red haired man was more atentive than she thought.

He was sitting on the other side of the table. The Hatter stood up and walked on top of the table, smashing scones and breacking already broken tea cups. He also accidentally step on a loaf of bread that got suck on his foot, not that he seemed to mind. He sat on the end of the table, very near her.

"Why do you have that look on your eyes?" his question was so inocent that Iracebeth couldn't answer without being honest.

"Because your question hurt my feelings." her voice was low and full of embarecement. Her face was red like her hair, but thanks to the make up he couldn't see that. That was one of the reasons why she wore so much. Believe it or not, Iracebeth of Crims blushed very easely.

"How?" _Is he trying to make me talk or just being anoying?!_

"Because I don't like to have a huge head! Because you laugth of me and you call me _Bloody Red Head!_ Because that's what everyone does and I don't like it!" once again, she lost her temper. She knew that Tarrant would probably leave now. That's what everyone did.

"Uhm. Ok." he grabed tea cup full of tea and poured it on a tea spoon, starting to drink from it.

"Ok? That's all you have to say?" she was shocked he hadn't left.

"But of course. You don't like people to call you those things. It's seems reason as good as any to have that look in your eyes." he poured the rest of the tea in is pants. Seeing her look of confusion, he said "It's for later."

" Don't you hate me?" she felt weird being so direct, but strangely, she felt she could be herself around him.

"I did. A lot. Like a really big lot. But you kind of helped my familly in some weirdly weird way when you kept them in their litle small form... And I like to watch you work." his answer surprised her.

"When do you watch me work?"

"When you grab stuff and destroy them and then make another one. It's really funny. I never know what you are doing. I really liked that litle music box you did with that blue hat. Not so much when it exploded, but it was incredible. You're fingers are like litle needles that work really fast. Scone?" Iracebeth couldn't stop herself from smiling at the Hatter's answer. He really was a good company.

"Thanks. For both the scone and the compliment." she took a bit. _Mhummmmm... Chantilly... Wait, I still need a colour!_ "What's your favorite colour?"

"I like MSU green, magenta, mint, magnolia, mahogany, maize, Majorelle blue, malachite, manatee, mango tango, mantis, mardi gras, maroon, mauve, mauvelous, may green, maya blue, meat brown, medium aquamarine, medium blue, medium gandy, medium carmine, medium champagne, medium eletric blue, medium jungle green, medium lavander, medium ruby, medium sea green, mellow apricot, mellow yellow, melon, metallic Seaweed, mexican pink, midnight blue, mikado yellow, mordant red, mulberry, mustard and myrtle."

"Uau. That's a lot. What would you think if me and my sister used some of those colors in the knew castle?"

"I think it would be an honor! With one condition." Tarrant eyes turned dark and his face very serious. "I want to share a working place with you, so that I can see you work and make hats at the same time." he gave her a toothy smile, showing his gap.

"Alright. But you have to teatch me how to make hats then."

"Deal."  
They spent the rest of the afternoon together, talking about everything and anything. Iracebeth had never imagined she would one day be speaking with the so known Mad Hatter like and old friend, but she couldn't be happier about it. That night, her dress seemed easier to come off.

In the end, the Red Queen chose mordant red for her bedroom, the Wight Queen chose magnolia, and they decorated the castle with mahogany, corn, mango tango, mantis, may green, meat brown, medium carmine, medium eletric blue, medium ruby, medium vermilion, mint cream and antique wight.

And the reason why Iracebeth ahd woken up Mirana so early was that the day had finally arrived. They would move to the castle and make their anouncement. And the Red Queen couldn't be more nervous.

 **To be continued...**

 **A.N.:** Hey everyone. I hope you like it and sorry for any mistakes. Please tell me your opinion about the story. I would really love to read it. The chapter ended a litle bigger than I had previous planed, but I hope you don't mind. Adeus.


	3. Chapter 3

_**The Past, the Present, and the Future**_

 **Disclaimer:** I sadly don't own any of the characters, nor do I make proffit out of this.

 **Chapter 3**

Miranda could see her sister was nervous. Anyone in her position would be. She felt bad for her, having to face everyone after everything... But it was time and it couldn't be helped. Iracebeth had worked hard for this, to build the new Castle and to prepare the party, to make sure everything was perfect.

"Raeci, calm down. You'll wear off the soles of your shoes." Miranda placed a hand on her sister shoulder.

"I know I know. It's just..." the Red Queen bit on her nails. "what will happen then? Eveyone will be watching and... and what if they ma-"

"It won't happen, sis." Miranda grabed Racies shoulders forcing her to face her. "It's diferent this time. Nobody will moke or say anything hurtful about you. I promisse."

"You've allways had to much faifth in everyone."

"And you've allways had to little."

"Your Majesties?" The wight Rabbit pecked from the door.

The room they were in was directly connected to the Throne Room, where the fact that they would rule together would officially be made. Many people still didn't know what had hapenned, and Mirana would prefer if it stayed like this since it didn't portray Iracebeth in the best light, but they had the right to know. So between she and her sister, they decided on what exacly would be told and on what would be deemed as confidential.

"What is it?" Miranda turned to him.

"Everything is ready. You may go when you please."

"Oh, dear, oh dear, oh dear..." Iracebeth started to pace again, feeling more nervous than ever.

Miranda grabbed her sister from behind and turned her around, engulfing her in a bone crushing hug. Iracebeth leaned into the toutch, hugging back her sister. She was not more relaxed, only happy not to be alone in this.

"C'mon. We can do this."

Miranda grabbed Iracebeth hand and opening the door, they both walked in the Throne Room. It was huge, just like it had been in Marmoreal, but there was a feeling of warmth, much like Salazar Gum. The walls were painted with deep red colour, with embroidery of wight here and there. The pilars sustaining the ceilieng were wight with embrodery of red. It was the only room mixing both Queen's colors, and when they had seen it for the first time, they could not help the smile that crept into their faces.

Each throne had on speciafic colour. Red for Iracebetth and wight for Miranda.

The room was filled with people, with more arriving continuasly. It seemed that most habitants of the Underworld had decided to show up. Some of them gasped when they saw her, others fainted. And that did nothing to erase Racie's fear.

Sitting on her throne, Miranda could feel her sister slipping back in her Queen-like persona. All about her was royalty, a slight arrogance that allways scared whoever was not her. Even after all this time, Miranda still admired her older sister. Because she was fearless and would face any obstacul with a head held high.

Iracebeth felt her sister's hand slide into hers, and the corner of her lip quirked upwards slightly. Miranda smiled as brightly as ever, and then turned to the people.

"People of the Underworld, a few weeks ago, there was a disturbance in our peace." Miranda waited for the murmures to cease. "However, everything has been taken cared of, and there is no need to worry. In the light of last events, I and my sister have connected back together."

The murmures got louder, and Miranda could see some panick arising. Next to her, Iracebeth was calm and stoic, even when she had a storm of feelings inside of her. Suddendly, a chubby little man walked forward, and directing a glance to the Red Queen, he asked Miranda.

"Your Majesty, if you may, what does that mean?" he was shifting his balance from one feet to the other, scared that he would be killed just by Iracebeth's presence.

"It means" Iracebeth was the one speaking "that from now on we will rule together, and not as two separated parties."

Everyone went silente. What did that mean? Would they go back to the rule of terror of the Red Queen? What would happen if this was all a plot? And what exacly were those last events?

More reporters walked forward, asking questions to both Queens. Miranda was extremely proud of Iracebeth. She had allways been a force to be reackon with, but she was trying to control it. And doing a splendid job at that. She wasn't speacialy nice or caring, her voice a flat, bored tone, but she wasn't chopping heads either.

The more questions she had to answer, the worst Iracebeth felt. Being nice was dificult. From the corner of her eye, she saw Tarrant walk up to them. He wore a big smile, a nice pair of pink trousers and a shinny green jacket, with his knew mostrad yellow hat. Ceasing from listening to the reporters and leaving them to her sister, Iracebeth waited for him to get nearer.

"I like the Castle." He said, spinning around to see everything. "I'm happy. Aren't you?"

The people were starting to disperce, and Miranda had taken to walk among them and greet some. Seeing no problem in leaving, Iracebeth stood up and walked with the Hatter to a further part of the room, through the window and into the balcony. People around them bowed, slightly (very) scared. It was easier than she thougt it would be.

"I am. Happy, I mean. But is not easy." they were in the balcony, and she was looking at the forest beneath them.

"I don't understand. Can't say I do. But you're diferent." he handed her a glass of plumpberry juice, one of the finest drinks in the Underworld. "It's good."

"Good?" she quirked an eyebrow.

"Good." he turned to her, smiling a toothy smile. "People will like it."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I like it and I'm people."  
He looked so serious that Iracebeth couldn't stiffen a laugth. Count on Tarrant to raise your mood. There was a sound from the door, and Mallikum came running and jumped to Hatter's pocket. The man picked her up by the tail, and looked at her closely.

"Now, now, where are you, my litle Malikum?"

Above them, a blue catish face apeared, spinning around and smiling.

"Help me Tarrant! Chess wants me to" she gulped "dress for the occasion!"

"Don't worry, Mally! We'll go and find you a nice litle hat to combine with your dress!"

Gigling, the Hatter run off holding his small friend with a hand, snapping his fingers and the ritham of the music with the other. Alone, Iracebeth turned around to go back to the party and find Miranda. Maybe the other Queen would be a better companie.

"Congratullations, your Majesty. I must admite the control you had over your temper during the ceremony surprised us all."

The Red Queen fought against sighting. It was rude, after all. But the blue flying cat was still there when she looked up. At least she was not hearing voices.

"I am surprised to see you still having scuried off." the smilling feline had never inspired her confidence. "Why don't you go after your friends, uh? I have other things more important to do."

"Uuuuuuhuhuh... Seems like I hit a soft spot. Maybe the old Queen is still somewhere in there."

"Of course it is, you stupid cat. I'm still the same person." Iracebeth was feeling agrier by the minut.

"So... aggressive. I'm sure that the inhabitants of the Underworld will love it. Anyway,-" Chessure continued, cutting the red haired woman. "you're right. I should go after my friends. Just be carefull. There are many who would like to see you fall."

With that, he turned into smoke, leaving one of the Queen staring at nothing. _Stupid cat. As if I didn't know that already..._

Since she was alone outside, and sure that people were starting to look at her through the winoes, the red haired woman walked back inside with a confidence she didn't felt.

 _Now, where did you go, Miri? Honestly, with all the wight you wear some would think it would be easy to find you in a crowd._

The more she looked around, the less she felt capable of finding her. Too many people, drinking too much, in a too loud room were making her nervous. A few steps to her left, Iracebeth hears a male voice adressing someone by th etitle of 'Majesty'. Finally getting a hint of where her sister could be, Iracebeth turned to walk in that direction.

As she got closer, pieces of the conversation her baby sister was having found there way to her. Who was that man with her? Was he thinking about courting her litle sister? No way that would happen until he had her premission. Of course Iracebeth knew she couldn't stop Miranda from loving him if she did, but there was no evil in trying to protect her.

However, has she got closer, she realised the topic of conversation was not of any mature content at all. Those two were talking about her!

The eldest Queen walked faster, curiousity taking over her.

"I don't think that's a good idea. My sister, walking by herself with no one..."

 _What's the problem of me walking alone? I've donne a lot of times._

"I understand, Your Majesty. But you must think of your people. How much they've sufered at her is vicious, hot tempered, and you know that it is just a matter of time until she goes back to being the Bloody Big Head. At least confine her to a room, or take away her troops. How hard would it be to overthrow you? Not hard at all, I must say."

"You are right. She could easily over power me again. Still, locking her up wouldn't solve anything. Something more permeanent would be better."

"But with your vow of never killing any living creature..."

"I kno-"

Iracebeth walked away, not believing in what she just heard. Did her sister really thought that? That she was vicious, that she would go back to what she was before that easily?

The Red Queen walked to the doors, not bothering to answer or aknowledge the people around her. That man... He surely seemed to believe. With a tall muscular body, a well taken cared of beard, shine green eyes and long black hair caught in a ponytail, he looked the perfect candidat for a King. Someone the people would follow, love, much better to help her Miranda than her.

But still, she had promessed Miranda to try! Didn't her own sister value her word! She was trying! Trying so hard, for god sakes! She had not snaped, screamed or glared at anything or anyone in the time she had been reunited with her sister!

And yet, she still thought of locking her up. Killing! Even after having apologiesed for exiling her, for not apologiesing for so long and not trying to understand her side! Had all that been fake? Had been the laugths they shared fake too? The smiles, the time spent together... Was it all just a plot to try and get ride of her for good?

Without realizing, Iracebeth had started to run. Tears streamed down her face. If they were of fury, betrayal or sadness not even her was sure. The people around her held confused faces. After all, they had never seen her like that.

Oh, how stupid she had been! Of course Miranda wouldn't have forgiven her! God, she hadn't donne it herself yet. And worst, she was such a stupid eager creature that she didn't even realize what had been going on right behind her nose!

What if they had gotten away with killing her? What then?

Baging her chambers door closed, Iracebeth leaned against the door taking deep breaths. Soon, those breaths became sobs that rocked her body. She let herself slide to the ground, curling up in a ball.

Why was she so mad? Was it because she felt betrayed or the idea of her sister killing her?

Now that she thought about it, it wouldn't be that bad, would it? The idea of death, the finallity of it... Maybe it would bring her some peace.

How would everyone react? Would anyone miss her? Tarrant might be slightly upset by not being able to make her a hat anymore. Alice, if she ever came back, might mourn her a litle, with her good heart. And Time...

What would he do? Would he toss her clock away carelessly like he did with many others? Or would he hold it with care and love, thinking of what could've happen between them if she hadn't been a stupid bitch. Would he nostalgicly remember her, the time they spent together, the litle presents, the kisses, their first kiss? Would he try to remember the details of her face, the feeling of their bodies pressing together, her smell, like she was doing now? Would he let go of it gently, a lone tear escaping his blue eyes has her clock gave it's final tick? Would he remember her through the times?

She missed him. Oh, she did, so badly miss him!

Back in the Throne Room, Miranda could see her sister walking fastly to the side door. Had something hapenned? Has someone said something rude and upset her?

"I apologiese, but you will have to excuse me, Count Blunet." Miranda said to the man she had been talking the past few minuts.

"Certainly, your Grace. A woman like you certainly has a lot to do. I will not keep you away from your duties. A good night, my Lady." he leaned down, kissing her hand gently.

As soon as he left, Miranda went after her sister. Smiling and waving, her mind couldn't leave the conversation she had just had. As much of a charming man as he was, Blunet could be very suffocating too.

She passed Malikum and the Hatter, although the little one didn't seem very happy. Miranda would have to ask about it another time. Right now, it was time to find her sister.

She walked through the door and into the corridor. The Queen was quick to ask a servant if she had seen the other Queen. No need to say that she was beyond worried when she heard that Iracebeth had run all the way up to he bedroom crying.

She hurried her passe. Queens didn't run, but they could look as if they were sliding though the ground faster. That was another diference between her and Racie. While she allways seemed to float, gentle and soft, the Red Queen was just like fire, a presence impossible to ignore, a force to be reckoned with.

After having finally climbed all the way up to the Tower where her sister's rooms were, she gently nocked on the door. No sound came from inside, and for a moment, she feared the worst. However, after some long seconds, she heard the sound of fabric rustling. So Racie was indeed inside the room. What could she be doing? The party was only half way through, she couldn't leave now. Then again, she had been crying.

"Racie? I know you're in there." Miranda leaned against the door to try and hear. "People have asked where you've been"

"Go away Miranda." the mufled voice came from inside, and she was sure her sister had been crying.

Slowly, not caring for the words spoken, she openned the door. At first sight the room seemed empty. But at closer inspection, Miranda could see a big lump on the covers, shaking sligthly from time to time.

She walked up to her sister and placed a hand on what she supposed was her head. She was shocked with what hapenned next to say the least. Iracebeth bolted from bed, slapping her hand way.

Looking in her eyes, Miranda could only see fury. Was it directed at her? It seemed to be.

"Racie, what's going o-"

"Don't you play dumb with me! I heard you, alright!? You can come out clean now!" the red Queen had her hands balled into fists, trembling on the side of her body.

"I don't understand... Please, let's sit down and talk. Maybe you could explain me what is it that is upseting you. I'm sure we could solve it." Miranda looked with love to her.

"You want me to sit and tal- Danm no! You're not pulling this shit with me! I heard you speaking with that sneaky bastard!"

"Who? Count Blunet? I know he canbe slightly anoying, but there's no need to-"

"Stop! Stop! STOP STOP STOP! Stop pretending! I heard what you were saying! About dealing with me in a more 'permanent way'! How you dodn't trust me to walk around by myself! God, to think I even thought this could work!" at this point, the Red Queen was defeneatly fuming, walking from one side to the other.

But Mirana could see further. Iracebth eyes were shining, not only with fury, but with pain. _She really doesn't feel safe yet, does she?_

"Racie, I didn't say that. He thought it would be wise to lock you up, but I know you need freedom. The kind you never had, to just be yourself. You're my big sister, I would never do something like that to you. I know we've had rough times, but it's all in the past. We promessed to trust each other, remember?"

The Red Queen stoped with her passing and stared for what seemed to be the longest sseconds of Miranda's life. She stared deep in her eyes as if trying to see her soul with an anguished face. Finally, the red haired woman let herself fall back in bed, head resting on her hands and the elbows on the knees.

"I know, I'm sorry. I should've talked to you instead of jumping into conclusions."

"It's alright." the youngest sat right next to her and placed an arm around her sister's shoulder. "I can inly imagine how stressfull this is for you."

"That doesn't matter. It's stressfull for ou too and you don't do this kind of thing." Iracebeth lifted her head and looked straiht at Miranda. "Maybe this was a mistake. Mother and Father were right, I was not cut out to be Queen. You're way better then me at this. It's only the first public event and I'm already messing up!"

Her red heart shaped lower lip was quivering, her eyes not with tears but pleading.

"Racie, you aren't giving yourself any credit. You're a much better Queen than you think, and you've imroved so much. You no longer scream or make irrational decisions. And it's alright to be mad or angry too. As long as it isn't constant." Miranda smiled and kissed her sister's cheek. "I can't do this without you. You're smart, not easily manipulated and have a very strong will. People like you are made to rule and hold power. But sometimes they only need a litle push in the right direction."  
"I... guess you're right. We're like a peanut butter and jam sandwich." seeing the Wight Queens confused expression, she added. "We're good when we're apart but even better together."  
"That's it, you're spending too much time with Tarrant. Time to go to bed."

"What about the party? Shouldn't we go back?"  
"Of course. But being Queen has it perks, and it turns out that it is fine to miss a social event if you're sister is having a midle life crises."  
"I'm what? Then I'M the one spending to much time with Tarrant. At least turn off the lights before you go under the covers."

"Already on it. Night sis."

"Night baby girl."

 _ **To be continued...**_

 **A.N.:** Hey guys! Sorry it took so long to update. I'm trying to plan a litle better my stories so that there aren't many inconsistences. Any way, if you have any sugestion, I'd very much like to hear. Don't forget to check my other fanfics. Adeus.


End file.
